Twinkle
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: [Written for 10 prompts project] / Karena meskipun sama, mereka juga berbeda; Roxas mungkin iri karena Sora lebih bersinar dibandingkan dirinya. / Prompt 1: "Kupetik bintang, untuk kau simpan." / RoxasxSora / AU


_**[10 Prompts project]**_

_**[Prompts 1: "kupetik bintang, untuk kau simpan"]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kau adalah bayangan; dan aku adalah sinar.

Kau selalu berpikir bahwa tak akan ada orang yang menyadari keberadaanmu; maka dari itu, aku membagi sedikit cahayaku.

.

.

.

_**Twinkle**_

'_Karena kau begitu bersinar; aku tak pernah bisa menggapaimu karena cahayamu terlalu terang.'_

_**.**_

_**Author: Nacchan Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**I do not own kingdom hearts**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"—Hey, lihat, itu Sora Leonhart, bukan?"

_**[Ah, seperti biasa—di pagi hari, kaulah yang pertama kali menangkap perhatian mereka.]**_

"Ah, benar! Dengar, kemarin dia baik sekali loh! Dia membantuku—"

_**[Padahal, ada ribuan anak lain yang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah di pagi ini.**_

_**Tetapi kenapa hanya kau yang mereka pandang?]**_

"Iya, iya! Minggu lalu juga, Sora membantuku saat—"

_**[Ah, tidak. Bukan salahmu.]**_

"Oooh! Sora bersama temannya Riku dan Kairi! Mereka benar-benar berteman baik, ya.."

_**[Memang aku saja yang tak akan pernah bisa bersinar layaknya dirimu.]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Roxas, Rooooooo—xas!"

Satu pelukan erat tiba-tiba menyambut dirinya yang berjalan seraya menundukkan wajah—suara lantang yang penuh keceriaan tersebut membuatnya harus mengangkat wajah dengan terpaksa. Yang memanggil namanya tak menyadari betapa ia sedang begitu kesal saat ini—namun semua ia tutup dengan raut wajah tanpa emosi.

"...Apa, Sora?"

"Hari ini, makan siang bersama, yuk! Cloud sudah membuatkan kita _bento_ yang sama, lebih baik kita makan sama-sama juga!"

"Tidak. Makan siang bersamamu berarti makan siang bersama teman-temanmu juga—dan itu berarti makan siang yang ramai dan tidak tenang. Aku mau makan bersama Axel dan yang lain saja."

"Ehh?! Tapi Axel temanmu itu juga sama berisiknya, bukan? Kenapa kau tidak mau—"

"Jangan bericara seperti itu tentang temanku!" Roxas membentak tanpa sengaja. "...Kau—kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sora."

_**[Hanya mereka yang mau menjadi temanku—yang hanyalah sebuah bayangan.]**_

_**[Hanya mereka yang mau menerimaku apa adanya.]**_

"...Roxas..?"  
"...Sudahlah. Sampai nanti."

Roxas berbalik dan meninggalkan adiknya di tengah sunyinya lorong sekolah—Sora tak mau repot mengejar kakaknya yang sudah terlanjur marah; dan ia tahu, mengejar Roxas saat sedang marah tak akan memberikanmu hasil apa-apa. Dan Roxas juga tak mau repot berbalik arah dan meminta maaf—ia memang sudah terlalu muak dengan adik kembarnya tersebut.

_**[Entah sejak kapan, aku sudah merasa iri.]**_

Sora Leonhart; Roxas Leonhart. Keduanya berasal dari keluarga yang sama—anak dari pasangan Laguna dan Raine Leonhart. Memiliki kakak paling tua bernama Squall, kakak kedua yang bernama Cloud, kakak ketiga bernama Ventus, dan kakak keempat yang bernama Vanitas. Kemudian, di urutan kelima—ada dirinya dan Sora, yang merupakan anak kembar dan selalu dihitung sebagai satu kesatuan.

—Dan Roxas benci dihitung sebagai orang yang sama dengan Sora.

Mereka memang memiliki wajah yang sama—yah, mereka anak kembar. Tinggi, hobi, kesukaan, bidang yang dikuasai, makanan favorit. Semuanya sama—bahkan suara mereka pun mirip.

_**[...benarkah begitu?]**_

Namun entah sejak kapan—eksistensi yang dipandang 'nyata' oleh orang-orang hanyalah eksistensi milik Sora.

_Ranking _mereka dalam setiap ujian semester hampir sama. Nilai mereka tak berbeda jauh—bahkan nilai Roxas dalam mata pelajaran _sains _dan olahraga lebih besar daripada Sora.

_**[Tetapi yang dipuji orang-orang adalah Sora.]**_

Kecuali kedua orang tua dan kakak-kakaknya, tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari bahwa Roxas memiliki kepintaran yang setara dengan Sora.

Teman-temannya sendiri bahkan tak pernah tahu—menyangka bahwa Roxas adalah siswa yang sepantar dengan mereka; tidak pintar ataupun bodoh, biasa saja. Karena yang selalu orang-orang hampiri di perpustakaan untuk bantuan pelajaran matematika adalah Sora.

—Bukan Roxas.

Sejak kapan hal ini terjadi? Hanya karena Sora lebih ramah dari dirinya, hanya karena Sora lebih sering tersenyum dibanding dirinya—Sora menjadi bintang yang bersinar sementara Roxas menjadi awan hitam yang tak pernah bisa dilihat dengan jelas.

_**[Aku merasa tak ada yang salah dengan diriku]**_

Roxas hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri—ia tak mau repot membantu orang asing dalam pelajaran yang mereka tak bisa; ujung-ujungnya, mereka malah meminta izin untuk menyalin jawaban dari pekerjaan rumah yang mereka tak bisa.

Roxas tak mau repot-repot tersenyum seharian—kalau senyum itu hanya untuk pencitraan dan palsu belaka.

...Namun ternyata, hal-hal itulah yang membuat Sora menjadi lebih unggul darinya.

.

.

.

"Aaaa~aah, lihat adik kembarmu itu, Roxas. Dia bodoh sekali, ya?"

Roxas mengikuti arah dari jari telunjuk temannya, Xion—yang berhenti pada sosok Sora Leonhart. Sora terhenti dari aktivitas makan siangnya; seorang gadis tak dikenal tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan sebuah buku agak tebal dan buku catatan. Tebakan Roxas, gadis itu pasti meminta bantuan untuk pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Seharusnya, belajar itu di perpustakaan atau kelas, bukan kantin. Tapi adik kembarmu itu tetap saja mau membantu gadis tak dikenal. Dia betul-betul bodoh."

_**[Aku bahkan tak tahu bahwa 'bodoh' dan 'baik hati' itu dipisahkan oleh garis yang sangat tipis]**_

"Sora memang begitu, mungkin ia takut kalau gadis itu tidak diberi bantuan—ia tak akan populer lagi di sekolah." Roxas menusuk sosis berbentuk gurita dengan garpu kecilnya. "Dia memang selalu cari muka."

_**[...Apakah benar aku berpikir begitu?]**_

"Benar, benar! Roxas jaaaa—uh lebih baik daripada lelaki yang hobi cari muka itu. Kenapa ia harus menjadi adik kembarmu, sih?"

"Xi-Xion... kata-katamu sedikit keterlaluan..."

"Namine! Selalu saja begitu—kau itu terlalu baik hati."

_**[—benarkah aku membenci Sora seperti yang orang lain selalu katakan?]**_

"Ahh, kalian ini, lagi-lagi bertengkar—"

"Axel, Namine tidak mau setuju denganku—"

"Tapi, aku hanya—"

_**[Atau mungkin...**_

_**Aku hanya iri kepadanya?]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Um... Roxas?"

Tiga ketukan kecil di pintu kamarnya membuat Roxas mengalihkan perhatian dari layar ponselnya—suara yang sama seperti tadi pagi tertangkap oleh pendengarannya. Namun berbeda dengan nada penuh keceriaan, kali ini suara tersebut terdengat sedikit ragu dan takut.

_**[Mungkin ia masih shock karena aku membentaknya tadi pagi.]**_

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci." Tak lama—pintu berwarna putih tersebut terbuka dan sosok Sora terlihat dari balik pintu; mengintip sedikit agar tahu apakah Roxas sudah bisa diajak berbicara atau belum.

"..Uhm-"  
"Kau mau masuk, atau mau terus diam disana sampai besok pagi?"

"A—ah! Maaf, maaf..." Sora akhirnya berjalan memasuki kamar Roxas perlahan; satu buku catatan, satu buku kimia, dan kotak pensil berwarna kuning terlihat dikepit oleh lengan kirinya. Roxas menarik satu alisnya ke atas.

"...Untuk apa buku-buku itu?"

"Eh—um... itu, mau mengerjakan _PR _Kimia bersamaku... tidak? A-ada soal yang tidak kumengerti—"

"Bukankah nilai kimiamu bagus? Untuk apa meminta bantuanku?"  
"E-eh... tidak, nilai kimiamu lebih bagus dariku, Roxas." Sora menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak sepintar kau."

"Hah, ucap seorang bocah yang tiap hari selalu dimintai tolong oleh banyak orang untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka.." Roxas mendengus kesal. "Duduklah, bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Ah, um... yang ini," Sora mengikuti perintah Roxas untuk duduk di sampingnya; tempat tidur Roxas yang cukup luas akhirnya dipakai untuk tempat mengerjakan _PR _bersama.

"...Bukankah soal ini mirip dengan soal nomor dua? Soalnya hanya diputar-putar saja, cara menyelesaikannya sama. Kau mengerjakan nomor dua dengan lancar; kau seharusnya bisa dengan soal yang ini."

"Eh?" Sora meneliti kembali isi soal nomor dua dan juga soal yang ia tidak bisa. "Oh.. benar juga! Hehe, aku memang tidak teliti..."

Sora menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya tertawa canggung; walau memiliki wajah yang sama, Roxas harus mengakui bahwa Sora terlihat lebih... manis, dibandingkan dirinya.

_**[Oh, lagi-lagi. Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?]**_

"Hey, Roxas.."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau membenciku?"

—Tepat pada sasaran.

Roxas mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin, pekerjaan rumah kimia itu hanyalah alasan kecil—inikah tujuan asli Sora datang ke kamarnya di malam hari?

"...Kau sebenarnya mengerti dengan soal kimia itu, bukan? Kau hanya mencari alasan untuk bisa bertanya padaku."

"Eh? Ti—tidak! Aku betul-betul tidak mengerti awalnya... dan.. iya, aku memang ingin bertanya soal itu juga.. kepadamu."

Sora kembali menundukkan wajahnya seraya memasang wajah penuh gelisah—ia merasa harus bertanya kepada Roxas, namun ia juga takut mendengar jawabannya. Namun jika memang ia dibeci oleh Roxas—Sora ingin memperbaiki apapun kesalahan yang ia buat.

—Rasanya bercampur aduk.

_**[Aku harus menjawab apa?]**_

Roxas tak yakin bahwa perasaan irinya ini sudah memasuki tahap 'benci'—bagaimanapun juga, Sora adalah saudara kembarnya; orang yang memiliki setengah dari jiwanya. Sora begitu berharga—Roxas tak bisa menyangkal soal itu. Sora adalah orang yang paling penting bagi dirinya.

Tetapi...

"...Entahlah, Sora."

Ada yang... berbeda.

"Aku kesal karena dibandingkan aku—kau lebih bersinar. Rasanya tak ada sepasang kembar 'Roxas dan Sora', yang ada hanyalah 'Sora Leonhart dan saudaranya yang oh-siapa-namanya-aku-lupa'."

_**[Hanya sekedari iri. Betulkah itu?]**_

Sora menatap kakak kembarnya dengan kedua bola mata yang sedikit membesar; Sora kemudian berbicara dengan perlahan, "Apa... kau iri?"

_**[...Mungkin?]**_

"...Mungkin, iya." Roxas menghela nafas. "Kau terlalu bersinar; orang-orang akan menyadari keberadaanmu dimanapun kau berpijak. Aku hanya menjadi bayangan—meski mereka tahu aku ada, aku seperti sesuatu yang menghilang begitu saja."

_**[Tapi, terlebih lagi—]**_

"Katakan padaku, Sora." Roxas menarik nafas panjang. "Untuk apa membantu mereka semua yang tidak kau kenal? Untuk apa tersenyum sepanjang hari jika itu membuatmu lelah? Untuk apa bersikap ceria jika sebenarnya kau sama sekali tidak sedang bahagia?"

"...Eh?"

"Kenapa kau selalu berusaha... untuk terlihat bersinar di mata semua orang?"

_**[Rasanya seperti kau sengaja membuatku harus diam di balik layar.]**_

_**[Dan aku tidak menyukainya disini.]**_

_**[...Aku tidak menyukainya.]**_

"Aku..." Sora menatap ke arah Roxas sesaat; kini raut wajahnya kembali tak menunjukkan emosi yang berarti. "Aku... melakukan itu karena iri kepada Roxas."

"—Hah?"

"Kau tahu, kau itu jenius. Kau memang pintar semenjak dulu—sementara aku tidak. Kau tak perlu belajar giat agar dapat nilai A, sementara aku harus belajar sampai tengah malam agar bisa mengingat rumus dan juga mengerti teorinya."

Roxas terdiam sejenak—memang benar ia jenius dan tak perlu berusaha terlalu keras agar bisa masuk peringkat sepuluh besar. Tetapi, Sora...

"Aku hanya berusaha lebih giat. Karena aku iri pada Roxas yang tak perlu berusaha keras.."

_**[Yang merasa iri itu siapa?]**_

"Aku iri sekali pada Roxas. Lihat, wajahmu lebih tampan dan keren daripada aku meskipun kita kembar—walaupun kau tidak banyak bicara, tiba-tiba saja banyak gadis di sekolah yang selalu berusaha mendekati dirimu..."

_**[...Yang bodoh itu...**_

_**..siapa?]**_

"Maka dari itu aku membantu mereka semua... meski aku tidak mengenal mereka. Maka dari itu aku tersenyum.. agar mereka semua menyadari bahwa aku ada."

_**[Kenapa kita harus...]**_

"Yang sesungguhnya seorang bayangan adalah aku, Roxas." Sora tersenyum lemah seraya menatap lelaki _blonde _di hadapannya. "Aku bersinar karena ada kau di dekatku."

Nafasnya tercekat—mulutnya tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Beribu kata yang selama ini ia simpan—beribu kata yang selama ini ia ingin katakan kepada Sora, semuanya sirna begitu saja; melebur dengan udara hampa layaknya sesuatu yang terlupakan.

_**[Kenapa aku tak pernah menyadarinya?]**_

"Roxas, kau tahu gadis dengan rambut bergelombang yang kemarin menghampiriku di kantin?"

"...Iya?"

"Dia tidak memintaku untuk mengajarinya matematika; ia menanyakan nomor ponselmu kepadaku."

—Itu diluar dugaan.

"Kau tahu kenapa banyak gadis yang menghampiriku di perpustakaan?" Roxas menggeleng kecil. "Mereka semua tidak hanya meminta bantuan untuk pekerjaan rumah—mereka juga bertanya banyak hal tentang Roxas di tengah-tengah pelajaran."

Kenapa tak pernah disadari olehnya?

"Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu dipanggil oleh Mr. Fair ke ruang guru?" Roxas kembali menunjukkan wajah yang menandakan bahwa ia tak tahu. "Karena Mr. Fair selalu memintaku berusaha lebih keras. Ia bilang, 'Nilaimu bagus, tapi tak akan mungkin kau bisa masuk ke universitas _Amarthya _kalau nilaimu hanya segini. Kakakmu Roxas sudah pasti lulus dengan beasiswa. Kau harus lebih berusaha.'"

_**[Tetapi selama ini aku tak pernah dipandang oleh mereka semua.]**_

"Hey... Roxas?" Sora membuat jarak diantara ia dan Roxas sedikit mengecil; kedua lengan mungilnya terangkat dan telapak tangannya mengenggam lembut telapak tangan dingin milik kakaknya. "Aku.. tak pernah merasa bahwa kau adalah sebuah bayangan. Namun jika kau memang ingin bersinar, aku tak keberatan membagi sinarku kepadamu."

_**[Ia selalu mengatakan hal yang bodoh dan memalukan.]**_

"Aku memberikanmu cahaya yang sama seperti bintang—meskipun cahayanya tidak begitu terang, bintang membuat sinarnya sendiri." Sora tersenyum lembut—menunjukkan betapa ia menyayangi Roxas selama ini. "Aku harap, aku bisa bersinar bersamamu. Tanpa ada seorangpun dari kita yang harus menjadi bayangan."

_**[Tetapi, walaupun begitu...]**_

_**[Aku—]**_

"Maka dari itu—Hyaaa!"

Sora tak diberi waktu untuk berpikir ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba dipeluk dengan begitu cepat—membuat tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh di atas kasur bersama kakak kembarnya yang mendekap dengan erat. Rona merah perlahan muncul di wajahnya—meski Sora sendiri merasa bingung, untuk apa ia merona dan berdebar seperti ini. Ia hanya dipeluk oleh saudara kembarnya sendiri... bukan hal yang aneh, bukan?

—Namun semua pikiran anehnya sirna ketika pundaknya tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu membasahi kain bajunya—dan suara isak tangis kecil yang mendatangi pendengarannya.

"...Roxas.." Sora mengangkat kedua lengannya dan membalas pelukan sang kakak—melingkarkan lengan kecil itu di punggung yang sedikit lebih besar dibanding dirinya. Satu telapak tangannya membelai lembut kepala dengan hiasan surai pirang tersebut, "Ssh, ssh... jangan menangis. Aku ada disini, ya?"

_**[Meskipun begitu...]**_

_**[...Hanya dia yang selalu menarikku dari dalam kegelapan.]**_

"Tak akan ada yang menjadi bayangan lagi—tak satupun dari kita." Bisik Sora dengan suara lembutnya. "Aku tak akan membiarkan diriku bersinar sendirian."

_**[Dan ketika aku tersadar; yang kurasakan bukanlah sekedar iri belaka.]**_

"Jangan... terlalu dekat dengan mereka lagi."

"...Maksudmu?"

"Riku dan Kairi, Sora. Sesekali—makan siang denganku, berdua saja. Jangan terlalu banyak membantu orang tak dikenal—aku... aku tak suka... melihat kau terlalu dekat dengan mereka."

"E—eh?!" Rona merah kembali muncul di wajah Sora. "Ro—"

"Menyebalkan, kenapa cuma aku saja yang cemburu disini?!"

_**[Aku kesal karena kau selalu meninggalkan aku sendiri.]**_

"Bo... bodoh!" Sora tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu kenapa aku tak pernah menyuruh para gadis itu untuk bertanya langsung kepadamu, dan membiarkan mereka bertanya saja kepadaku?"

"...Kenapa?"  
"Karena aku cemburu." Sora menghela nafas. "Aku sedikit senang karena meskipun kau populer, kau tidak terlalu dibicarakan oleh banyak orang sepertiku. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku bisa saja cemburu lebih besar daripada saat ini, jika kau begitu populer."

_**[Pada akhirnya..]**_

"...Sora,"

"Hmmm?"

"Aku boleh menciummu, tidak?"

"Hahaha, ya, tentu saj—EHHH?! Tunggu, apa—"

"Kau sudah bilang 'iya'. Aku tak akan menerima protes apapun."

"T-tunggu! Roooxaaas!"

_**[Yang paling mengerti soal diriku adalah dia—seseorang yang memetik bintang dan memberikannya kepadaku]**_

"Aku ingin bersinar bersamamu, sampai kapanpun juga."

.

.

.

_**[[Written for 10 Prompts Project]]**_

_**.**_

_**Twinkle**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_[Omake]_

"Hey Roxas, kau tahu teman perempuan yang selalu ada di dekatmu? Yang rambutnya pirang dan hitam,"

"Xion dan Namine?"

"Iya."

"...Kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Yang rambutnya hitam—Xion, dia sebal kepadaku, bukan?"

"...Kalau dipikir, iya sih... memang kau melakukan apa kepadanya?"

"Dulu ia meminta bantuanku agar bisa kencan denganmu. Namun aku menolaknya. Dan sekarang ia malah mendekatimu terang-terangan. Menyebalkan sekali..."

"...Pfft, kau cemburu?"

"...Tidak, aku tidak cemburu. Hanya sedikit... kesal."

"Kalau ini membuat perasaanmu lebih baik—aku tidak menyukai Xion. Dan aku tak akan mendekatinya lagi... jika kau meminta."

"...Aku tak memintamu—"  
"Jangan tiba-tiba menjadi pemalu begitu, Sora." Roxas menyeringai seraya melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh milik adik kembarnya tersebut—memberikan pelukan erat dari belakang. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu, hmm?"

"...Baiklah. jauh-jauh dari dia, ya. Karena aku tidak menyukainya."

_**[Karena kau menyukaiku, bukan?]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The (real) end.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
